


Ask the Frights Victim’s

by Memegirl12



Series: Fazbear fright but my way :) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memegirl12/pseuds/Memegirl12
Summary: I am creating an ask blog hereEach chapter will have 10 questions, no matter how long the answer. I'll let you know who asked the question and if more than one person asks the same question, I'll put both of them. The formating will be this:Person(s): QuestionThe person the question is directed to: Answer.
Relationships: Alec/Oscar (Five Nights at Freddy's), Devon/Pete (Five Nights at Freddy's), Millie/Sarah (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fazbear fright but my way :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038309
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**This is an au where all the fazbear fright charter that died/got bad ending live in the Afton old house with Ms.Afton (Marina Afton) who is old but still got fight in her. Some of the alive characters visit the house sometime**

**Facts**

**-Bob is Oswald uncle**

**-Toby and Pete are trans(Female to Male)**

**-Alec, Sarah meet each other in a scrap yard before ms Afton found them**

**-Stanely, Delilah, Dr.Phinese spend most of their time in the underground sister location under the house**

**-After the events of into the pit Oswald can’t sleep without a steel bat in this arms**

**-Greg and Millie are dead**

**-Dr. Phinese (Who is a ghost) made Alec and Sarah new bodies with parts from the sister location**

**-Matt cares for his son as ghost and raises him**

**-Millie, Sarah, Toby, Pete, Alec Share a room**

**-Devon, Greg, Chirs, Reed Share a room**

**-Toby has been banned from game nights**

**-Sarah and Alec have gone to jail almost 10 times**

**-Oscar is terrified of Oswald (and they are also cousins)**

**-Kesley was never a real person**

**-Alec, Sarah, Chirs talk about their experiences of getting replaced**

**-Devon and Reed talk of past mistakes**

**-Julius in my Au was a totally different kind of bully I mean the kind that caused some kids to commit die and never got in trouble for so he deserved to get killed**

**-Reed’s teacher Ms.Billings is Toby’s mom that left**

**-Toby name originally was Tabby**

**-Pete name originally was Peyton**

**-Oswald told Gabby about the rabbit and she believed him**

**-Oswald,Alec,Chirs are Pan**

**-Millie, Stanley, Pete, and Sarah are bi**

**-Toby and Reed are Ace**

**-Devon is gay(He found that out after meeting someone who missing an eye and arm)**

**-Matt and Delilah are questioning**

**-Oswald is a savage**

**-Springbonnie not bad Oswald finds out after he grabs Eleanor from the neck who was trying to attack him**

**-Fetch not bad dog he just was controlled by Andrew he doesn’t hate Greg**

**\- Devon, Millie, Pete, Reed, Chirs, Toby, Greg, Stanley, Delilah, Matt, Dr. Phinese are Ghosts**

**-Toby Stalks his brother sometimes as ghost**

**-Alec find the other kids inside the lonely Freddies and adopts(cause he the oldest of all of them) them and the Tag along Freddy**

**-Alec: He/They**

**-Oscar dates Alec and that how he found out about the house**

**-Ms. Afton is best Mom to everyone**

**-You can ask Devon, Millie, Pete, Reed, Chirs, Toby, Greg, Stanley, Delilah, Matt, Dr. Phinese, Alec, Sarah, Oswald, Oscar, Bob, and me just put Meme-chan**

**-I will do a special asks every 5 chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add 1 fact about 
> 
> Toby has one is teal eye and one gray eye

I'll update this when I get more questions in the comments 

#### Mecha9Viceroy74 asked,

**How did Dr. Phineas come back as a ghost?**

Dr. Phineas: To be honest I don't even know myself. All I know is that I came back as a ghost in this house.

#### Masked_R asked

#### I have a lot of questions, but I'll start with this. For Millie, what is your opinion on Funtime Freddy?

Millie:...

Millie: That bear can become scrap metal for all I care

#### Masked_R asked

**For Toby, do you regret your decision to kill yourself instead of just giving in to the shadow, or do you still think that it was a good idea?**

Toby: I-I honesty regret it, sure I won the game but(starts tearing up a bit ) I miss my family, I never felt so alone I'm a just dumb stupid kid that can't do anything rig-

Ms.Afton:*hugs toby*

Toby: *Cofusion*

Ms.Afton: There their sweetie your not dumb or alone you have me and the other and I promise we will be there for you always

Toby: *Start cry more but it tears of happiness*Thank you

#### Masked_R asked

**For Bob, what do you think Ralpho was trying to do when breaking into your cabin? What do you think his goal was?**

Bob: I think that he either just really just wanted to do the bunny call or he was trying hurt or kill me and my family

Bob: I still wonder which one is true

Devon:*floating upside down appeared next to bob* My bets is that he was really going for the prank and to kill you

Bob:*Suprised* Devon you scared me don't do that

Devon: I can't make promises that I can't keep

#### Masked_R asked

For Matt, what was your reaction to your baby Springtrap?

Matt: Well at first I was freaked out I was thinking how it was even possible at first I was trying to avoid even though ghost somehow he could see me and it followed me, but after a while, I started to care for him, Ms. Afton and Bob are great for parenting advice, and my Springy is just an angel

Alec: Matt! Springy is trying to eat the neighbor's cat again!

Matt: .... Still an Angel

**Masked_R asked**

**Why did Sarah and Alec go to jail almost ten times?**

Alec & Sarah: We kinda forgot most of them

Greg: Don't worry I got list of reason why

1.Stealing all the pets from the pets store to free them(Luckily the owner was abusing the poor animals so he got arrested and they were free)

2.Trespassing(They wanted to visit Oswald from his bedroom window when he was sick and have fun with together but Oswald parent mistook them for creeps)

3.Accidently blowing up a bank which was not their fault they just got blamed for it but they were proven innocent

4.Oswald got blamed stealing something so alec poured a slushie down a police officer pants and Sarah gave the officer a wedgie and arrested with him

5,6,7. Accidental vandalism to property when they're doing dumb things

8.Fighting thugs and bullies in an alley

9.Doing parkour in a private area

10.Bar fight(I don't even know how they got there)

Sarah: Ah great memories

Alec: Your right my sister from another mother

Greg: We spent so much money baling your guys out

####  **Masked_R asked**

**How did they all end up in the Afton household?**

Devon: It was pretty weird one moment were dead next thing we know here and felt a force pulling us to the house

Alec: Really me Sarah were just found by Ms Afton

Stanely: Me Delilah died in the sister location below the house

Ms.Afton: Maybe my deadbeat ex-husband store remnant down there and that what was pulling you

Meme-Chan(Aka me): (Cause I want them to be loved and live in house)

Oswald: I don't live here I just hang with others


	3. Chapter 3

**I will update when I get 10 questions in comment**

**What Happened Today**

* * *

Alec: Oswald, Ms.Afton and I were crossing the street, and this dude drove by and honked at us

Sarah: *Sighing* What did Oswald do?

Alec: He chased him to the next red light, then reached into his window and...

Oswald: Who wants a steering wheel?

**1.Masked_R asked**

**Why is Oswald completely psychotic? (I'm assuming this qualifies as a question)**

Oswald: Hey I'm not psychotic...

Oswald: Well not completely

Oswald: I'm just very protective of them ever since that accident with Gaberila 

Oswald: Plus the Guy deserved it he called Ms.Afton an old hag and Alec a Fur-Fag(alec wear bear ears and bear tail cause the look grew on him) and he called short

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.


End file.
